The Plane
by ndtigs
Summary: How can you love something that is the product of something that ruined you?


The whole plane was asleep. Except for my nephew, Andrew Potter-Malfoy, and me, Rose Weasley. Andy's mother was my cousin Lily Potter. I call Andy my nephew because Lily has always been a sister figure to me, and because I've always been so close to Andy, but really he's a much more distant relative. The airy moan of the wind outside and the air-conditioning inside always kept me awake on planes, and eighteen month old Andy had decided to stay up with me. We walked the length of the plane, over and over. Despite being such a small child, Andy walked quietly beside me. Lily used to think that there was something wrong with his constant silence and thoughtful demeanor, but I'd alway known that he wasn't "wrong", he was simply more mature than even she was. We walked passed strangers, and people we'd been aquatinted with before boarding the muggle plane, and some of our relatives. I was traveling with Andy's family, my cousin Lily, and his father, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius and I had a long history. Throughout our years at Hogwarts, we'd had an on-and-off relationship. In fact, in my sixth year, things had become quite serious. We spent almost every minute that we could together, and this was helped when we were named head girl and boy in our seventh year. Our relationship chenged at the end of our seventh year, Lily's fifth.

I can still recall the conversation that changed it, almost word for word.

"Rosie," Scorpius said, quietly approaching me. Scorpius had always been more quiet and serious, so I didn't really think twice.

"What, Scorpy?" I remember very clearly that I was studying for a charms test. I also remember eventually failing that test.

"There's something that I need to tell you," he stuttered.

"Merlin, did you tell someone else?" Another factor in our relationship - we were completely secret. No one knew about our romance save for my favorite cousin and his best friend, Albus Severus Potter. Originally I hadn't wanted Al to know, but Scorpius talked in his sleep, and they were dorm mates.

"Kind of," he said, sounding even more nervous.

"Well," I answered, scribbling down a note. "'Fess up. Who was it?"

"Er... Lily. Well, at least she kind of knows."

"Try not to tell anyone else, all right? Anyway, have you studied for the exam? Flitwick's getting harder with age."

"No, it's not like that." Before this, Scorpius had been standing. He suddenly sat down at our table in our shared common room.

"What's it like, then? You really don't think that Flitwick's being too harsh?" I asked, still looking down at my notes.

"She's pregnant," he said, interrupting me bluntly.

"Who? Lily?" I asked innocently.

"I got her pregnant," he said with almost no emotion.

My memory has lost me. All I remember doing is whispering, "fuck", quietly and running up to my room.

* * *

I didn't talk again to Scorpius that year, but after that, and after the birth of Lily's baby, Andy, people began to get suspicious, and we were forced back together. And here we were today. Lily still had no idea about our former relationship, as she had only thought that Scorpius and I were very close friends (once again, Lily was not the most mature or intelligent).

Andy and I continued walking up and down the isles of the plane. Before too long, the little boy was beginning to fall asleep. I picked him up, and struggled towards the asleep Lily and Scorpius. Leaning over my empty seat and Scorpius, I gently placed the baby on his mother's lap. He snuggled into her and promptly fell asleep. I sighed. I had always wanted a baby, and throughout my years at Hogwarts, I had always assumed that someday Scorpius and I would settle down and have some children. I was old enough now to realize that this fantasy would never turn true. Still standing in the isle, I sighed. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed my thigh.

"Rosie," Scorpius moaned in his sleep.

"Shhhh," I shushed him awkwardly, despite knowing full well that he wouldn't hear me in his sleep.

"Love... Rosie..."

"Go back to sleep," I muttered, although I knew he was asleep.

"Rosie... come back..."

"Shut up, Scorpius," I whispered. I suddenly felt the eyes of someone on me. Lily.

"He does this every night," she said softly and calmly.

"What?" I asked trying to play it off.

"You know," she answered, nodding.

"Er..." was all I could say.

"I know about you and him," she said, stoically.

I didn't say anything.

"You must have been a cute couple,"

"Lily..."

"Really. It's too bad that he fucked up with you by fucking me. Honestly," she added after seeing my shocked expression. "And if it makes you feel any better, we don't love each other.

I didn't say anything, and soon Lily went back to sleep. She was probably right, I thought. What would my life be like now if it hadn't been for their relationship? With his hand still gripping my thigh, and tears on my cheeks, I finally went to sleep.

* * *

The End!

Okay, so I actually wrote this on a plane, so tell me if it's actually good or I'm just really jet lagged.


End file.
